Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 129
Major Events * Second Duel of the "Battle City" Semi-Finals. * Yugi and Kaiba Duel in a hologram of an ancient Roman coliseum. * "Spell Sanctuary" is in play throughout the whole duel, letting both players use face-down Spell Cards as quick play spells * When "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "Obelisk the Tormentor" clash, the power of the Egyptian Gods is revealed: Battle City's giant TV screens explode and a vision of the past is displayed to Yugi and Seto's minds. * Spanning 6 episodes, this duel and the duel between Dartz, Yugi, and Kaiba, are the longest in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. * When "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" attack misses, it hits the skyline causing lightning bolts to shoot down from the sky. This reactivates the power levels of Seto's blimp, allowing Mokuba to call a helicopter for Joey and activating the broadcast of the Duel on Battle City's giant screens.(episode 130) Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Obelisk the Tormentor". He then Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates "Spell Sanctuary" to allow both players to add a Spell Card from their Deck to their hands: Yugi selects "Change of Heart" while Seto selects "Soul Exchange". As long as "Spell Sanctuary" remains in play, both players can activate any kind of Spell Card during their opponent's turn, as long as it is face down. Kaiba then Sets a card. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Alpha the Magnet Warrior". Yugi's hand contains "Big Shield Gardna", "Exchange", "Collected Power", "Magical Hats", "Change of Heart", and "Alpha the Magnet Warrior". Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". Kaiba's hand contains "Lullaby of Obedience", "Power Balance", "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Soul Exchange", and "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". Kaiba activates "Soul Exchange" in order to allow himself to Tribute Yugi's monsters as if they were his monsters. Kaiba plans to Tribute Yugi's "Queen's Knight" and "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" with his own "X-Head Cannon" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor", but Yugi activates his face-down "Change of Heart" to take control of Seto's "X-Head Cannon" until the end of the turn. Seto then activates his face-down "Enemy Controller" to pay 1000 Life Points (Seto 4000 → 3000) and take control of "X-Head Cannon". Yugi then activates his face-down "Lightforce Sword" to remove from play "Obelisk the Tormentor" from Seto's hand for three turns. Kaiba's hand now contains "Lullaby of Obedience", "Power Balance", and "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Life Shaver". Yugi's hand contains "Big Shield Gardna", "Exchange", "Collected Power", "Magical Hats", and "Life Shaver". Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 6: Kaiba First turn that "Lightforce Sword" is keeping Seto's "Obelisk the Tormentor" removed from the game. Kaiba draws "Y-Dragon Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Y-Dragon Head" to equip itself to "X-Head Cannon" and increase its ATK and DEF by 400 ("X-Head Cannon": 1800 → 2200/1500 → 1900) in Attack Position. "X-Head Cannon" attacks and destroys "Alpha The Magnet Warrior". Kaiba then activates "Lullaby of Obedience" to pay 1000 Life Points (Seto 3000 → 2000) and take "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from Yugi's Deck and add it to his hand. Yugi then activates his face-down "Exchange", which allows each player to take a card from the other's hand: Yugi selects "Slifer the Sky Dragon" while Seto selects "Life Shaver". Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * When Joey dreams about himself dueling, in the Japanese he says he is at "The Domino City Tournament". * "Lightforce Sword" is changed from a Magic to a Trap Card in the dub. * A shot of Yugi looking at his face-down card and wondering if that is the reason that Kaiba did not attack him is cut from the dub. * In the dub, "XY-Dragon Cannon" is shown on Kaiba's Duel Disk; in the Japanese version, "X-Head Cannon" is on the Duel Disk. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes